Satellite television (TV) sets provide users with a wide variety of media content. A satellite TV set consists of a set top box, a dish antenna, and a media rendering device. The dish antenna receives satellite signals carrying media contents and transmits the satellite signals to the set top box. The set top box decodes the satellite signals, retrieves the media content and renders the media content on the media rendering device. Examples of the media rendering device includes smart TVs, audio/video receivers, video displays, and remote speakers. The set top box has a memory storage associated therewith. Further, the set top box includes a digital video recorder capable of digitally recording media content retrieved from the satellite signal.
In a home network, the set top box is connected to a plurality of media rendering devices. The set top box is capable of broadcasting media content to the plurality of media rendering devices simultaneously. Existing methods allow the set top box to record the broadcasted media content, thereby enabling the user to view the recorded media content, at a desired time.
In the related art, a set top box receives requests to record a plurality of broadcast content from a media renderer device at the same time. The set top box records broadcast contents from the plurality of broadcast content in accordance with user preferences. In one illustration of the related art, the user wishes to watch a sports match and a news program content. As a result, a user sends requests to the set top box to render both the sports match and the news program content. The set top box renders one of the sports match and the news program content on the media rendering device. Further, the set top box records the other broad cast content, so as to enable the user to view the broad cast content in the future. However, the set top box fails to handle recording requests from a plurality of media rendering devices.
In another example of the related art, a set top box receives requests to record a plurality of broadcast content from a media renderer device at the same time. The set top box assigns priority to recording requests received from the media rendering device. The set top box maintains a priority list of recording requests in accordance with the priority of the recording requests. Further, the system excludes a set of recording requests from a recording schedule based on the priority of the set of recording requests. As a result, the system reduces an amount of work done by the set top box. However, the system fails to provide a time efficient system for reducing the processing time and providing a quicker response to the recording request. Further, the set top box lacks the ability to manage recording requests from a plurality of media rendering devices.
Nowadays in a home network scenario, a plurality of media rendering devices is connected to the set top box. The set top box streams broadcast content to each of media rendering device among the plurality of media rendering devices. It is often desired in such scenarios that the user is able to prioritize the recording requests sent to the set top box. For example, when a parent and a child sends recording requests to the set top box, it is desired to process a first recording request sent by the parent prior to processing a second recording request sent by the child.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is need for a method and system to manage multiple recording requests from a plurality of media rendering devices in a home network. Further, it is desired to process recording requests transmitted by the plurality of media rendering devices in accordance with priority of the recording requests.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.